Un amor mas allá de las complicaciones
by moonandsunlight
Summary: Eloise y Tag no se han visto en todo un verano. Ambos tienen dudas acerca de la fuerza de su amor y si las cosas siguen siendo las misas. Pero ademas, esta esta nueva chica, que podría interponerse entre ellos dos. ¿Podrán con las dificultades? Por favor entren,lean y si les gusta, comenten


Fútbol callejero (no me pertenece y blah blah blah…)

Esta historia comienza justo después de que los Azules ganaran la segunda copa mundial de Fútbol callejero. Tag ya volvió de su viaje con su padre y va a despedirse de Eloise, Gabriel, Zamira, Jeremy, Tek y No. Como ya saben, muchos de los actuales azules se irán a otras ciudades, por lo que decidieron hacer pruebas para los nuevos integrantes antes de que todos se marcharan. La relación entre Zamira y Jeremy ha madurado y se quieren mucho.

Estamos en la mansión Riffler, precisamente en el cuarto de la portera de los azules:

-Vamos Eloise, que llegaremos tarde a las pruebas-decía impaciente una chica alta, de tez morena y pelo castaño, llevaba un jeans ajustado y una polera con el logo de los azules.

-Un minuto más Zamira, estoy casi lista -le respondía una chica con coletas, de tez tostada y ojos color ámbar, mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se arreglaba- y no te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo.

-Se que estas nerviosa, y sobre todo porque no has visto a Tag en un mes, pero estoy segura de que el te sigue amando como siempre, y no le importara si no luces perfecta.

-Ya lo sé, se que él me ama. Lo que pasa es que lo extraño demasiado y me da miedo que en su viaje haya conocido a otra chica; no podría soportar que me dejara otra vez- negros pensamientos llenaron la cabeza de Eloise, pero enseguida los desecho y los cambio por unos positivos. Su amiga, alcanzo a ver la leve tristeza de la chica y la abrazo con ternura.

-No te pongas triste Eloise, lo eres todo para Tag, y estoy segura que él te extraña tanto o más que tu. Vamos, muéstrame como te ves- Eloise se paro y le mostro a Zamira como había quedado: llevaba un pitillo de jeans y una polera blanca de tiritas. Se había recogido el pelo de tal manera que a los lados de su cara caían mechones ondulados, además de haberse pintado y puesto un hermoso collar con un medio corazón (la otra mitad la tenia Tag). Llevaba unas zapatillas blancas y un bolso a juego. Zamira abrió la boca emocionada, jamás había visto a Eloise con algo parecido- Te ves preciosa Eloise. Creo que Tag va a tener que empezar a celarte un poco más de ahora en adelante.

Justo en ese momento, apareció la mama de Eloise en la puerta.

-Zamira, Eloise, ya es hora de que vayan a las pruebas-quedo boquiabierta al ver a su hija-querida, te ves alucinante, debería vestirte así más a menudo.

-Hola señora Riffler- saludo Zamira cortésmente.

-Gracias mama-dijo Eloise sonrojada. Quería impresionar a Tag lo más que pudiera.

-Hola Zamira-respondió la elegante dama- chicas, quería contarles, que como motivo la ida de muchos de los azules, he planeado una fiesta de gala con todo el mundo, el próximo sábado.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Zamira emocionada, siempre había querido ir a una fiesta de gala.

-Sí, y espero que ustedes dos sean las más hermosas de la fiesta-contesto alegremente.

Eloise no estaba tan entusiasmada como su amiga, pero igual le atraía la idea de bailar una canción lenta con Tag, así que se limito a sonreírle ambas.

-Vamos, que se nos hace tarde-exclamo Eloise. Ambas chicas se subieron a la limosina y se dirigieron a donde habían quedado con los chicos.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la ciudad:

-Oye Tag, ya casi es hora de que empiecen las pruebas, deberíamos calentar- dijo un chico afroamericano con lentes, pero no obtuvo respuesta-Tag, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Ahh?-respondió un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro saliendo de su ensueño-¿Qué decías?

-Olvídalo, se nota que no estás concentrado.

-Lo siento Gabriel, es que estaba pensando en Eloise, hace un mes que no nos vemos, ¿Y si ya no me ama?-pregunto inseguro.

-Tag, Eloise y tú son inseparables. Lo más probable es que ella tenga tantas ganas de verte como tú a ella, y estoy seguro de que ella te sigue amando.

-Gracias Gabriel, tu sí que eres un buen amigo-dijo Tag más tranquilo, aunque seguía con la pequeña duda latente-bueno, ¿Qué era lo que me decías?

-Que debíamos calentar antes de que lleguen los postulantes.

-Sí, tienes razón-Tag levantó la mirada y se fijo en un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Jeremy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, bien ¿Y tú?

-Más o menos. Estoy preocupado por Eloise.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo?-pregunto preocupado Jeremy.

-No, el está preocupado por si algo ha cambiado entre ellos dos durante el tiempo en que no se vieron-respondió Gabriel por su amigo.

-Ah, con que ese es el problema. Tranquilo Tag, no creo que ella te haya cambiado durante el tiempo que no estuviste, no sería la Eloise que conocemos- el aludido se limito a asentir en silencio- pasando a otro tema, ¿A que hora llegan los Tekno?

-Se supone que dentro de uno minutos, ¿Y Zamira?-contesto Gabriel.

-Esta con Eloise, me dijo que no me preocupara, que llegarían juntas.

-Está bien. Oye Tag, ¿Te parece empezar con un pequeño juego mientras llegan más personas?

-Excelente idea.

Los tres chicos comenzaron su juego, y al poco rato después, llegaron dos chicos idénticos, de pelo castaño oscuro.

-Hola Tag, Gabriel, Jeremy-saludaron.

-Tek, No, al fin llegaron. ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto Tag.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal a ustedes?

-Bien-respondió Gabriel.

-No me quejo-contesto Jeremy. Sin embargo Tag se quedo callado y miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Estás bien Tag?-pregunto No.

-Solo estoy nervioso-explico el aludido- por volver a ver a Eloise.

-No te pongas nervioso-dijo Tek-ella no se ha olvidado de ti ni por un segundo, ¿verdad No?

-En absoluto. Oigan, ¿Podemos entrar al juego?

-Claro, los estábamos esperando.

Después de 15 minutos, en los cuales había llegado mucha gente para participar y ver las pruebas, llegaron los tiburones liderados por Shark, quien haría de árbitro.

-Hola chicos-saludo este-¿Falta mucho para que lleguen las chicas? Porque ya se junto una gran multitud de postulantes.

-No, creo que llegaran dentro de poco- dijo Gabriel.

-Las chicas, siempre teniéndose que arreglar incluso para dormir-se burlo Jeremy, a lo que todos se rieron.

-¿Crees que nos arreglamos demasiado, eh payasito?-interrumpió una chica con el pelo rubio y los ojos castaños, llevaba puesto una polera ajustada rosada y unos pantalones morados.

-Guau, ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Jeremy con la boca abierta.

-Es muy linda-dijeron los Tekno al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Tag. Ciertamente encontraba a la chica atractiva, pero ella no era nada comparada con Eloise.

-Me llamo Carlie -respondió la chica sonriendo retadoramente- ¿Ustedes son los famosos azules?

-En efecto muñeca-respondió Jeremy-¿Tú vienes a vernos o a ver si logras ser uno de nosotros?

-Baja de tu nube, rojito-se rio Carlie-vengo a las pruebas, pero no porque quiera ser un fanfarrón como tú, sino porque me gusta el futbol callejero y creo que estoy a la altura de los bicampeones.

-Veamos si eso es cierto.

-Tranquilízate Jeremy, no es más que una chica-dijo Tag-además, acuérdate de Zamira y lo furiosa que se pondría si supiera que tu coqueteaste con Carlie-esto último lo murmuro en el oído del chico, quien se paralizó al instante.

-Por favor, no le menciones nada a Zam. Me mataría si se enterara.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada.

-¿Se van a quedar ahí charlando, o van a probarnos como jugadores?-interrumpió la chica.

-Claro, empezaremos a penas las chicas lleguen-dijo Gabriel.

-Tag, creo que ya llegaron-anuncio Shark.

Tag dejo de mirar a Carlie y se concentro en tratar de encontrar a Eloise, pero había una gran multitud que no dejaba pasar a Tag hacia donde estaban ellas. Todas las personas se habían vuelto hacia donde llegaron las chicas y murmuraban cosas como: que linda es, wow quienes es son, ¿Y también juega futbol? ¿Y algo que no haga?, y cosas como esas. Tag estaba cada vez más nervioso y no poder avanzar rápido era lo peor.

-Oye Tag-dijo alguien mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Era Carlie-se una manera de llegar hasta delante más rápido. Toma mi mano para que no te pierdas-vacile un momento y ella me miro divertida-tranquilo, yo no muerdo. Además esto no se significa nada.

Tome su mano y juntos atravesamos la multitud hasta llegar al frente de esta.

En el momento que llegue enfrente, vi a la chica más linda que he conocido saludando a Gabriel y a los otros con Zamira a su lado. Seguí avanzando hacia ella embobado, sin darme cuenta que todavía estaba tomado de la mano con Carlie.

Justo cuando iba a correr a abrazarla, Eloise se dio vuelta y me dedico una sonrisa. Pero luego bajo la vista hacia mi mano y la expresión de su rostro cambio. Miro enojada hacia Carlie y luego me dirigió la vista a mí, con lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos.

-Eloise, esto no es lo que parece-pero ella no me escucho, salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Yo iba a correr detrás de ella pero Carlie me retuvo.

-Lo más probable es que ella no quiera hablar contigo ahora, pero yo iré con ella y le explicare todo.

-Gracias Carlie-ella salió corriendo. Zamira se acerco a mí y me miro enojada.

-Y bien, explícate.

-Zamira, ella es Carlie y solo me estaba tratando de ayudar a llegar con Eloise a través de la multitud. La tome de la mano para que no se me perdiera entre tanta gente. Ella no se significa nada para mí.

-Te creo Tag, pero esperemos que Eloise también lo haga…


End file.
